Many different embodiments of electromagnetic energy transducers are known. Generators or electric motors may be mentioned by way of example in this context. In principle, every electromagnetic energy transducer is suitable for conversion of mechanical energy to electrical energy, or of electrical energy to mechanical energy. These electromagnetic energy transducers are generally designed such that mechanical energy in the form of a rotary movement is converted to electrical energy by means of the electromechanical energy transducer.
Electromagnetic energy transducers such as these all have the common task of supplying power to electrical loads continuously and over a lengthy time period, or of converting electrical energy to mechanical energy continuously over a lengthy time period. In this case, various sizes and embodiments are known, depending on the requirement. In this case, it can be assumed as a fundamental rule that the conversion of electrical energy to mechanical energy or of mechanical energy to electrical energy can be carried out with higher efficiencies, that is to say with lower losses, as the size of the electromagnetic transducer increases. Conversely, this means that, the smaller an electromagnetic transducer is intended to be, the greater the proportions of the power losses which occur in the electromagnetic transducer become, or the lower the efficiency becomes. This is particularly important for electromagnetic transducers which supply electrical power to autonomous-power systems, for example radio switches or radio transmitters which do not have a battery-powered or wire-based power supply. Electromagnetic transducers which are used in this way must provide sufficient power for operation of a system such as this at the time at which the power is required. Since the physical conditions for systems such as these are often highly restricted so that it is necessary to use very small electromagnetic transducers, it can also be assumed that the efficiencies will be very low, on the basis of the fundamental rule mentioned above.